


DynaDUMP!!!

by Libidodo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Farting, Hyperscat, Pantypoop, Pokemon, Scat, Soiling, messing, nessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidodo/pseuds/Libidodo
Summary: A gym battle with Hulbury's hometown beauty Nessa goes horribly wrong when her dynamax band enlarges something other than her trusty Drednaw.Things only begin to escalate as her the famous model of a gym leader looses both her cool and her dignity.Aaaall on live, Galar television~
Kudos: 15





	DynaDUMP!!!

The crowd’s cheers were practically deafening in the Hullbury gym today!  
Everyone watched with a steadily rising excitement at the back-and-forth the two trainers gave each other.  
As the young challenger Victor’s Grookey found itself blasted some couple yards back by a sole Liquidation attack, the defending gym leader, Nessa, simply smirked at him with her arms neatly folded…

“Oh come on!  
I know I said I had no intention of losing, but you could at least put up a little bit of a fight.  
We _are_ being broadcasted region-wide you know~”

The chocolate-skinned woman said cockily, hiding a small chuckle behind one of hands.  
True enough, cameras were posed all around the stadium, making sure to catch every single angle of every single second of action!!!  
Galar’s most popular pastime, Pokemon battles!!!

Having come so far already though, the quiet young man refused to back down from his gym conquest.  
Making sure his Grookey was still in fighting condition, he commanded it fearlessly to perform a Razor Leaf!!!  
  
Nessa’s signature Pokemon, Drednaw, was all of a sudden being pressured by an onslaught of sharpened leaves, forcing it to take cover behind a defensively used Rock Tomb!  
Even Nessa had to shield herself from a couple of stray attacks from the surprisingly powerful little grass-type!  
But with it’s agile movements, Grookey was able to use the newly tossed rocks as jumping points before slamming down on the Bite Pokemon’s head with a resounding Wood Hammer!!!

  
  
  


“OH DANG!!!”

Nessa’s attitude quickly changed from the usual calm, cool and collected as the gym leader felt a hint of a threat now, especially seeing that determined spark in the trainer’s eyes!  
The crowd was silent for only a second before wildly cheering for the boy and his chimp, who happily rapped it’s stick against the ground as Drednaw struggled to pick itself up.  
This battle’s flow was no longer in Nessa’s control, and she simply would NOT stand for it.

“Not bad, trainer!  
Not bad at all...but Drednaw and I are only JUST getting started!!!”

With this, the young woman suddenly recalled her partner back to it’s Pokeball.  
The crowd once again grew silent, watching with utterly bated breath as Nessa quietly began to focus her heart and soul into the very hand that held her Pokeball.  
And when the high-tech wristband she donned shone a bright red, not a single eye was averted!!!

“Dy-na-max!  
Dy-na-max!!  
Dy-na-max!!!  
**_DY-NA-MAX!!!_**”

The crowds slowly stomped and clapped, chanting the same word again and again to the point of rumbling the stadium!  
Now the brave you challenger took a couple of steps back; Not out of fear, but simply out of caution over how truly massive a Pokemon could grow here!!!  
He’d be in trouble for sure...IF things according to Nessa’s plan.

  
  
  


“GAH!  
What in the world…”  
The water-type specialist suddenly felt a sharp sting in her arm!  
Her Dynamax Band began sparking red electricity, sending shocks throughout her entire body!!!  
“Nnnyghaaaa!!!” she cried out in pain, dropping her Pokeball only for her Drednaw to emerge yet again, though not nearly as big as it thought it would be!  
A hushed gasp washed over the crowd as they saw the gym leader stumbling and convulsing lightly on camera.  
Within a couple seconds, she was able to grab hold of her arm with her free hand, snatching the ever-bright band off and panting with a great relief at no longer being electrocuted!  
  
“Fuuuuc-OH!  
Ehehe, whoops~” the girl swiftly tried to play off the pain, waving and smiling at the crowds to assure them everything was fine.  
However upon inspection, her band was clearly damaged!  
A single piece of razor-sharp foliage seemed to be stuck in it, causing the thing to smoke lightly.  
  
“That damn MONKEY!!!”   
She instantly realized it was from Grookey’s earlier attack! Shielding herself with her was exactly the issue! And now, without her Band, she couldn’t Dynamax!!!

  
“Aaaargh, damn it!!!  
FINE!!! We won’t even need to Dynamax to take care of you, right Drednaw!?”

Nessa hollered out at the boy with a stomp of her foot, surprising her partner into hastily nodding in agreement.  
The crowds were totally confused, and the opponent himself felt bad for sure, but if she still wanted to battle...well, he simply COULDN’T say no!  
And with that the fight continued!!!

  
  
  


The battle had it’s ups and downs for BOTH trainers.  
While Grookey had speed and type-advantage, Nessa seemed to be charged with something!  
Not just inner rage either, something...more tangible.  
A couple of times even, the trainer could’ve SWORN he saw a red, electrical discharge come off of her! Victor really had to wonder if she was oka-  
  
“ROCK TOMB!!!”

A sudden boulder smacking his Grookey head on though snapped him out of his thoughtful daze!  
Victor rushed to his partner’s side, noticing the poor little thing was more exhausted than anything.  
This battle seemed to be reaching it’s climax…

“YES!!!  
Thank you, thank you!!!  
Ahahaha~” 

Nessa waved proudly at the cheering fans, smiling brightly at her turnaround!  
She was worried for nothing, this kid was a total pushover even without her ace in the hole!  
“Winning this battle’s gonna be a piece of ca-guh!!!”

  
  


Having just boosted her confidence again, a sharp jolt in her gut forced Nessa to bend forward just a bit, arm wrapping around her bare stomach.  
“_Nnngh_...w-what now?” she muttered to herself, feeling a building...pressure of sorts right within her belly.  
Her entire body felt strange, actually! Not necessarily in PAIN like earlier, but...off.  
Like something was about to happen any moment now…

“Uh, Ms. Nessa, are you okay?” the referee quietly called out to her, prompting the seemingly calm trainer to wave him off.  
  
“O-Of course, just a...weird cramp is all!  
Ahaha..._g-grrngh_..._NNNGH!!!_”

And right then was when things started to get TRULY off.

  
  
  


** *FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPT!!!* **

  
  
  


Nessa’s eyes widened as she was huddled over.  
The crowd was yet again silenced, but this time by a sound that was simply louder than their combined voices!  
The girl refused to believe that noise was what it SOUNDED like it was.

But the strange, mild jiggling of her toned little ass...the decline in pressure within her belly...and worst of all, that humid, rancid air that began to waft up to her nose! 

...no, she didn’t She couldn’t have possibly!!!  
  
“...I-I totally just farted, didn’t I?” she asked meekly, cheeks burning at the mention of that word.  
Both the referee and trainer, and even the damned Pokemon all wide-eyed and hands covering their noses, nodded silently to her…

Right then and there, the crowds burst into an uproarious laughter!

“OH MAN, THAT WAS LOUDER THAN AN EXPLOUD!!!”  
  
“Mhm...water-type expert indeed, that sounded as nice and wet!”  
  
“She may wanna check her shorts after that one, nyahahaha~”  
  
  


Nessa could hardly move as the people continued to comment on and on about her incredible expulsion!  
Her mind was racing with questions!  
“Why is this happening!?”  
“How could I have farted so...HARD!?!?”  
“How come I didn’t feel anything before it happened!?!?!?”  
“...why is it not HIM this is happening to…”

A raging storm was quickly bubbling up from within her uneasy stomach as Nessa stared daggers straight towards the trainer.  
This whole battle has been embarrassment after embarrassment, NEVER had she been put through such a trial before HE arrived…

  
  
“You...YOU’RE responsible, somehow!  
I know you a-**_*BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALRPT!!!*_**”

She took two stomps forward only to feel a massive cramp within her gut again, cause her to totally double-over and rip another fat, wet slapper from her usually oh-so tight cheeks!  
Her face doubled in redness as the crowd’s laughter was renewed all over again!

Despite her reputation, Nessa was TOTALLY beginning to lose her cool!  
Every second she trembled there holding her rumbling, almost EXPANDING gut, she had to endure more and more burning stares and smug snickers.  
Every tick she felt that little bubble butt of hers wobble in her shorts from the aftershock of her toot, she could smell more and more of the horrible, damp, meaty stench of today’s meals digesting. 

Every single instant she held back the tears of frustration and humiliation, she watched that boy’s dumb, cute face...looking DOWN on her with utter pity!

She felt as if the WORLD had Dynamaxed around her, and she was the smallest thing possible!  
She simply couldn’t take it anymore!!!  
Her ONLY saving grace would be her victory this day.  
If she couldn’t have that...no, there was no COULDN’T!  
Not with this…  
  
  
  
“I’ve had _ENOUGH!!!_  
DREDNAW, RETURN!!!” she huffed angrily, once again returning her poor, overworked partner back to it’s ball as she let another, much more quiet yet RIDICULOUSLY bubbly **‘prlrrrpt!’**.  
  
“Broken band be damned, I won’t stand for being looked down upon trainer!!!”  
The girl sniffled and stifled her tears of frustration as she held Drednaw’s Pokeball high in the air, malfunctioning band back on her wrist!  
The same bright red light began to shine again, only this time MUCH more harshly!

Practically everyone in the stadium had to cover their eyes as the now endlessly farting gym leader focused her battling spirit, all to the tune of a steady **‘PPPPPPPPPPLLRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALFT!!!’**

“Dynamax would’ve crushed you, trainer!  
But **GIGANTAMAX** will end your whole career!!!” the woman fiendishly cackled, totally losing her mind to the heat of humiliating battle!

The ball within her hand grew larger this time!  
Doubling, then tripling, then quadrupling in size as it seemed her efforts would be rewarded this time!!!  
But right as she placed both her hands on the ball, ready to toss it into the air and unleash a power none could stand before, the ball instantly began to shrink!!!  
  
The crowd gasped yet again as a single, massive wave of red electricity surge through Nessa’s body one good time, bringing her right down to her knees!!!  
  
“NNNNYAAAA!!!!”  
  
***PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHBBBBWWWWWAAAAAAAARLALLPHBT!!!!***

She grabbed her head painfully, absolutely beside herself with aggravation at the endlessly blasting ass and constant battle failure!  
The trainer had certainly had enough of seeing her fall apart, as did the referee!  
The battle was called off right then and there, much to her dissatisfaction!

“HELL NO, WE’RE FINISHING THIS!!!  
I-I’m not...I WON’T...let it end like...t-t-..**_HRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNGGGGGGUUUUHHHHH!!!!_**”

  
  
  


Despite her protesting and sheer will of rage, she simply had no CHOICE but to succumb to her stomach’s bulging pains! 

She wrapped both arms around it tightly, face flat on the ground as she strained and grunted so forefully.  
Her tightly clothed ass was forcing out wetter, sloppier farts!

The very middle of her short’s seat was beginning to stain a light brown as she uncontrollably pushed harder and harder!  
Her mind was racing, heart pulsating more and more every second!  
She had no idea what was going on anymore, everything was getting dizzy!  
There was only ONE thing that began to rush into her brain, a single horrifying realization…

  
  


“I-I have to poop…I HAVE to poop!  
I have to take a dump SO FUCKING BAD right now!!!”  
Her tearful revelation forced her to lift her head, just barely grunting out an order!

“O-OPEN THE POOL, RIGHT NOW!!!”

“E-Excuse me, Ms. Nessa!?  
You’re clearly in extreme discomfort now, we need to get you to a-”

***SSSSSSSCCCRRRRRRRRLPTCHRTPFFFBPLRT!!!***  
  
**“JUST FUCKING DO IT!!!”** she utterly snapped, hearing, smelling, and FEELING a sudden mass of warm stickiness eject itself from her tired, puckered little hole and begin to utterly fill her seat with steaming hot muddy shit!!!  
The cameras showed it all too, with her ass filmed from every angle bulging out and dripping with enough girl mud for three sumo wrestlers to be proud of!!!  
But only she knew how bad it was REALLY going to be!!!

Seeing Nessa meant all the business in the world, the ref just ran to the control panel and pushed the button hastily.  
The stadium ground beneath both trainers began to split in half, slowly retracting underneath the rest of the ground and revealing an entirely empty, olympic-sized pool!!!  
The poor trainer then look on, along with every spectator in the Galar region as Nessa desperately crawled herself to the edge of the pool, shorts ready to EXPLODE with how packed full of lumpy, wet mess they were, pull them down just enough to bare her nasty, filth-coated ass and let everything loose…

  
  
  


**“GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

#  ***SSSSSSPLARTCHFRPTBALRTSSSCRLPTTTTFFFFFRPTHARBRLTRTBPHHHHH-***

  
  
  


Everyone; in stadium, at home, everywhere watched in dead silence and quiet horror as the famed, beautiful, always composed gym leader Nessa...literally projectile-shit across an entire stadium into an empty pool!  
With a resounding splat and an endless sloshing, crackling, popping...whatever other absolute DISGUSTING type of sound one could possibly imagine for wet shit slapping out of one’s ass, Nessa was absolutely animalistic when it came to unloading her impossibly-sized dump!!!  
  
Her eyes were practically blank, teeth bared and grinding against each other madly, face burning a fierce dark red, Nessa gripped at the ground best she could while her ass ejected GALLONS of fresh hot fecal matter per second!  
The pool was rapidly filling up, evenly with how marshy and moldable her shit was!  
People began to cover their noses, gagging and coughing as the struggled to breath air that was not literally bogged down with shit particles!!!  
Crowds began to flee and disperse for fear of getting splashed with this gargantuan mass such a dainty little swimmer girl produced!

Victor couldn’t even find it within himself to leave.  
He simply held his Grookey tightly within his arms, trembling before the mighty mess Nessa was so badly needing out of her!!!

  
  
  


The pool was nearly halfway full not even 10 minutes into her dump.  
By this point Nessa had managed to at least get her initial temper-tantrum out in her forceful crapping.  
Tears now weakly rolled down her burning hot cheeks as she positioned herself into a more comfortable, slightly less degrading squat.

She now pondered her situation.  
Not accusingly, even!  
Simply out of...shameful curiousity.  
What could have POSSIBLY happened to bring her to this!?!?  
Her mind went over the battle again and again, struggling to focus on more than the total beating she was getting from that young trainer.

And after all that smack talk too…  
She looked over it three times, felt a tinge of regret in the pit of her stomach (or perhaps just a massive gas bubble popping and ejecting more shit out into the now halfway-filled pool so nastily), but then focused on the beginning of her downfall.  
  
“The..._NNNGH_...D-Dynamax Band…”

She whimpered to herself between those Machoke-like grunts, looking at her still glitching band.  
Her ass wasn’t ripping until just when she tried using the broken thing…

Her Dynamaxing worked, just not on Drednaw...but HERSELF!!!  
Those electric shocks were enlarging her bowel-contents, that HAD to be the answer to this otherwise completely ridiculous, reality-bending MESS!!!  
And Gigantamaxing simply had to be the straw that broke the Camerupt’s back.  
...or the Mud Bomb that bursted her shorts, even.  
  


But rather than stay mad at the endless cascade of filth gushing from her aching hole, the girl simply wanted it all to be OVER.  
Surely she couldn’t shit like this forever!!!  
But what could she…AHA, THAT COULD JUST ABOUT DO IT!

  
  
  


“**_NNNNNRRRGH!!!_**  
O-Okay...if...I-I’M the Dynamaxed one here, then I should...**_GRRRRRNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!_**  
...b-be able to do it…”

She grunted out to herself, slowly managing to bring herself to a knee-bent stand.  
Her plan was dumb and insane, but quite frankly in this situation...it seemed like the PERFECT solution!!!  
  


“TRAINER!!!”

She called out at the top of her lungs at the boy currently fading in and out of reality over the intense, noxious fumes that only a swimming pool filled with human excrement could summon.  
“I-I need you….**_FRRRRRNGH!!!_**...h-help!!!  
I...m-may have gotten a little heated back there, but...I-I don’t blame you!  
A real trainer, a GYM LEADER no less, has to own up to their actions.

And for that...I-I’m...I’m SORR-**_YNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGPPPPPHHHHHH!!!_**”

The quiet young man needed to hear no more...nor COULD he, as every second he stood there the stench was melting his mind more and more.  
He rushed over around the edge of the pool, SO careful as to not fall in to the 3/4th full makeshift waste container, and came slowly to the still-evacuating girl’s backside, watching in sheer amazement and just the slightest bit of disgusted, morbid curiosity…  
  


“D-Don’t stare so much!  
Just...come here and lemme tell you what to do.  
Then we can...H-HUNNNGH...both get outta here!”  
And with this, Victor hastily, nose covered and all, listened in on Nessa’s haphazardly put together plan…

  
  
  


“O-Okay...are you ready?”  
She asked with a wince as the trainer nodded, hands firmly grasping each one of her beautifully sculpted, disgusting coated ass cheeks.  
With a bracing sigh, placing her own hands right beneath his on each cheek, she closed her eyes shut and yelled out to him!  
“DO IT!!!”

In unison, the two pushed HARD on her parted backside, trying to FORCE the flow to stop by simply plugging it up!!!  
Nessa was putting forth every last ounce of energy she had left just to even partially stem her Muddy Water stream, and could feel her stomach expanding to ridiculously proportions even only halfway through clapping her cheeks back together.  
With enough strength constantly applied though, the two finally DID stop her ass, but only for a fair 5 seconds a best!!!  
Now was the truly insane part!!!  
  
“OOOH FUCK ME, I feel so...F-F-Full…”  
She groaned at the immense pressure swelling her stomach, feeling her shit bubble up within her like carbonated LAVA!!!  
Looking up weakly at the trainer with those pretty blue eyes, she began to pant softly as her stomach damn-near reached the ground with it’s swelling. It bubbled and rumbled oh-so threateningly, moving as if something were LIVING in there!!!  
“C-Call out...the move for me...and pray this ends it~”

And with another nod and reassuring tap of his fingers against her chocolate booty, he quietly counted down before screaming out a single move!!!

#  ** “MAX GEYSER!!!” **

  
  
  


For the few crowd members still...miraculously sitting here watching, either for the sheer spectacle Nessa was making of herself or simply for more perverted reasons, they were in for a true shock!!!  
Somehow, inexplicably so, Nessa had been able to harness an even more POWERFUL stream!!!  
While the previous dumps never-ending log may have been thigh-thick at best, THIS ONE truly reached unreal levels!  
Logs as thick as TREE TRUNKS blasted themselves from her now gaping hole with earth-shaking, thunderous farts!!!

Ejecting far beyond the scope of the pool, Nessa’s Dynamaxed dumps were shattering jumbotrons left and right, putting cracks into the very seat with their mighty crashes, and wildly spraying thick layers of fetid fudge all over the stadium walls!!!  
The trainer tried his best to aim her ass towards the pool, but such raw pooping potency could only be controlled so much!!!

Unfortunate (or perhaps lucky) fans found themselves coated head to toe as Nessa grunted so loud and primally.  
And yet, nothing could be heard past the deafening booms of her bottom.  
Like an earthquake met a hurricane, the best anyone could do was hope and pray that the excessive build up she struggled through would help expel everything within her faster!!!  
And after just 5 minutes of this truly catastrophic crap…

  
  


**“FFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNnnnngh...h-hhhhurrrrngh...mmmmmngh!!!**  
A-Ah...ahaaa...is it...o-over…?”

Nessa whimpered softly, BEYOND exhausted and at some point having even fell flat and totally limp.

The trainer crouched down beside her and simply nodded one last time, looking...somewhat ill, but more relieved than anything.  
Nessa weakly smiled at the confirmation, more than likely completely unaware of the newly made, crumbling entrance to the stadium her violent volcano of an ass made.  
“Trainer...we may not have properly finished our battle, but all things consi-  
  
**_*FRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRLPT!!!*_**

...excuse me…  
All things considered, I think you’ve more than earned my badge...r-reach into my pocket, if you don’t mind...I’m reeeally tired~”

The gym leader did her best to continue her duties, wiggling her ass in the air just a little as a motion for the trainer to take his prize.  
Giiiingerly reaching into the browned pocket of her utterly ruined shorts, sitting halfway up her thighs, he pulled out the small, azure piece of metal and gave himself the smallest fist pump!

  
“Congratulations, young man!  
You’ve proved yourself worthy of that badge, for sure!!!  
...now, if you want an even better prize, help me clean up an-”  
_Before the young, soiled-bottom woman could even finish her sentence though, footsteps could be heard rapidly escaping her reeking domain._  
_With another quiet, sputtering fart, Nessa laid there until her own fumes put her overtaxed mind to rest, figuring she’d deal with the VARIOUS consequences of her public, gigantic hyper dump after a nice long nap..._


End file.
